Juntos
by Mister Walker
Summary: Cuanto tiempo serías capaz, de esperar por la persona que más amas… Percabeth.


El otro día leí un buen fic… de un autor(a) llamado(a) **Keiian** titulado como "_Precipitado"._

Y me gustó mucho, la idea se me ocurrió unos días después, espero que les guste… un saludo a Keiian si algún día lee esto.

* * *

**Sinopsis: **Cuanto tiempo serías capaz, de esperar por la persona que más amas… **Percabeth**.

* * *

**Juntos**

El fuerte brillo del relámpago ilumino toda aquella parte del bosque, luego el fuerte impacto de un rayo cubrió al Basilisco haciéndolo estallar como enorme huevo dentro de un microondas esparciendo charcos de líquido venenoso oscuro el cual salpicó tanto la tierra como los arboles a su alrededor los cuales comienzan a expeler columnas de humo al ser víctimas de la corrosión.

Jasón bajo su _Scutha_ **(1)** la cual despedía humo luego de ser manchada por algo de la sangre del monstruo, giro la cabeza para comprobar que Piper se encontraba segura y a salvo, ahí estaba a su lado parada empuñando a _Kaptopris _la cual continuaba apuntando en la dirección donde se había vaporizado el monstruo luego de haberse puesto a cubierto detrás de él antes de la explosión, ambos se miraron por un segundo pero luego la voz de Annabeth los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—¡Percy!

—Espera, aún no puedes tocarlo…

Frank se encontraba de pie sosteniendo con fuerza a la consejera de la cabaña seis tratando de hacerla razonar pero ella forcejeaba frenéticamente para liberarse de su agarre, luego de medio minuto ella se soltó y se arrodillo junto a Percy.

Pero el hijo de Poseidón estaba en el suelo, inmóvil, con hilos de humo verde saliendo de su ropa acostado sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

—Percy, despierta. Sollozaba.

Piper la ayudó a voltearlo para luego retroceder mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca para contener las ganas de vomitar, Frank se estremeció casi de igual forma, Jasón envaino su _gladius_ y se arrodillo junto a ella y saco un pañuelo que su novia le había dado la noche anterior lo rasgo y aplicó sobre la enorme herida transversal que cruzaba su estómago de lago a lado para contener un poco la abundante hemorragia.

—¡PERCY!. Gritó Annabeth casi entre lágrimas.

—Tenemos que llevarlo a la casa grande! Afirmo el Jasón.

—Estamos a medio bosque de distancia. Comentó Frank.

Piper aun trataba de procesar lo que había ocurrido.

Todo comenzó con un día normal en el campamento, cuando uno de los campistas más jóvenes que se había perdido en el bosque dio aviso de que una "Hidra gigante" acechaba peligrosamente la orilla del campamento, Jasón y Frank se habían ofrecido a ir a solucionar el problema, Annabeth también quiso ir con ellos pero sola para sorpresa de sus amigos, sin embargo cuando Percy los intercepto y escucho la idea y se les unió pese a la protesta de su novia, yo no sabía que pasaba con ellos en ese momento pero una vez en el bosque descubrimos que el chico se había equivocado al reconocer al monstruo, no era una hidra.

Era un Basilisco, y uno gigante.

Lo cual les causo problemas, en un momento de descuido el monstruo las rodeó a ella y Annabeth… pero él se había interpuesto justo en el momento de su ataque, las mandíbulas se cerraron a su alrededor atravesándolo, además de empaparlo con su veneno antes de que Jasón pudiera rematarlo con un rayo.

—Debemos apurarnos. Advirtió Jasón.

Con la ayuda de Frank, lo levantaron de los hombros mientras Annabeth detrás de él presionaba la herida en su abdomen tratando de mitigar la hemorragia que iba en aumento, los tres comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que pudieron pese a estar cargándolo, sin embargo con cada segundo que transcurría y cada paso que daban el cuerpo de Percy parecía hacerse más pesado.

—Maldita sea. Pensó Annabeth tratando de contener las lágrimas manteniendo así la cabeza fría como su madre siempre la había enseñado, podía sentir el bombeo de su sangre en su mano, Pipper la seguía detrás ayudándola a sortear los obstáculos del bosque.

Cuando finalmente visualizaron la orilla del campamento cerca del muro de lava creyeron que había pasado una eternidad, fueron los 4 minutos más largos de sus vidas pero por suerte se toparon con Hazel, cuando se detuvieron frente a ella las piernas de su amigo ya no respondieron y casi lo dejan caer.

—¡PERCY!

—Llevalo a la casa grande, pronto!. Le ordeno.

Hazel balbuceo por un rato confundida preguntándose qué había pasado, pero cuando reconoció el rostro de Percy alarmada llamó a su caballo Arión el cual apareció en menos de un segundo, y ya para el siguiente ambos recorrieron casi la mitad de la distancia que los separaba del edificio.

Annabeth echó a correr apenas desaparecieron, sabía que con esa carrera al menos habían ganado unos segundos, pero su corazón daba vuelcos cuando recordó el momento en que el cuerpo de su novio perdió su fuerza, finalmente soltó lágrimas cuando ya llegaba al pórtico, abrió la puerta de un porrazo y vio como Percy era colocado en la cama por Hazel ya que la estancia estaba vacía.

—Dónde hay alguien?! Gritó indignada.

Hazel volteo asustada por un momento al oírla.

—Rachel era la única que estaba, ya la envié a buscar a Will.

—¡DEBISTE DECIRLE QUE BUSQUE A QUIRÓN!. Le gritó en forma grosera.

A esta hora seguramente el centauro estaría en la galería de arco practicando, la zona común era la más alejada por lo que Will tardaría más tiempo que el centauro sanador en llegar, tiempo que era valioso para Percy.

Annabeth avanzo deprisa hacia la cama de la enfermería, apenas oyendo la disculpa de la romana, tomo su mano la cual estaba alarmantemente fría luego reviso sus signos vitales sin oír como Hazel comenzaba a trabuscar entre las gavetas un poco de néctar y ambrosía, estaba inconsciente, su respiración era muy superficial y su corazón aun latía débilmente pero sin pulso, debido seguramente a la abundante perdida sanguínea.

—DEPRISA!. Volvió a gritarle asustando a Jasón y Pipper quienes acababan de entrar en aquel momento viendo la desesperación manifestada por la campista.

Habían pasado otros dos minutos cuando Will finalmente apareció con su equipo, Jasón le susurró algo al oído antes de entrar a la enfermería.

—Sal de la habita… Le murmuraba Will a Annabeth cuando contuvo la voz al ver el estado de Percy. DIOSES!

—NO! ME QUEDARE AYUDAR!. Ella protestó.

—Traje a Kayla conmigo.

Su compañera apareció de sorpresa a un lado de Annabeth.

—Seis manos son más rápidas. Sugirió ella.

—Annabeth…

—¡Aléjate de mí! Le gritó a Jasón viendo que se acercaba a intentar apartarla.

Will la tomo de los hombros con bastante fuerza.

—YA BASTA!

Annabeth sorprendida por su determinación se tranquilizó un momento.

—Mientras menos personas haiga más espacio tendremos para trabajar. Explicó.

Conteniendo el aliento, Annabeth lentamente asintió para luego ser retirada de ahí por Jasón.

La puerta finalmente se cerró mientras ella se desplomaba en la silla a punto de explotar sintiendo que el mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor, Piper se acercó a su lado para tratar de consolarla cuando una explosión de humo ocurrió en plena estancia y de entre ella apareció el Dionisio.

—Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí mocosos?

Echo una ojeada a los rostros de todos a su alrededor y sin ningún tacto volvió hablar.

—Se murió alguien?. Dijo. Acaso fue ese Peter Johnson. Añadió dándose cuenta que el que faltaba.

Annabeth alzo la vista con una expresión de furia en sus ojos llorosos, se levantó y se acercó amenazadoramente y sin ningún reparo.

—ESO NO LE IMPORTA! Le gritó. Y DEBERÍA GUARDARSE SUS ESTÚPIDOS COMENTARIOS PARA UD MISMO.

A todos les vino un escalofrió al ver como Annabeth olvidaba que estaba tratando con un dios.

—Cuida tu mordaz lengua para la próxima mocosa. La amenazó. O me olvidaré de que eres la hija de Atenea.

Acto seguido volvió a desaparecer.

La rubia aun temblaba de coraje, pero Piper puso su mano en su hombro y la instó a que se sentara, seguramente habría usado su encanto de persuasión porque la obedeció tranquilamente pero manteniendo su estado de agitación.

Los minutos pasaron en el más absoluto silencio entre los presentes, Annabeth continuaba con las manos en la cabeza sollozando a ratos sobre todo cuando de reojo vio a Piper volver al lado de Jasón luego de quedarse a su lado por unos instantes, pero no la culpaba, era su novio después de todo… mientras que el suyo estaba en la habitación de al lado y ni siquiera sabía si aún seguía con vida o… no, no quería pensar en lo peor, no lo soportaría sencillamente no.

Cuando Leo ingreso por la puerta quedo sorprendido ante la escena.

—Pero que paso?.

Hazel se acercó y le contó todo, que habían ido a eliminar a un monstruo cerca de la orilla del campamento pero se salió de control, Percy intento proteger a Annabeth quien estaba junto a Pipper y fue mordido de lleno por el Basilisco quien le atravesó el abdomen y parte de la espalda alta además de empaparlo de veneno, el hijo de Hefesto apenas soltó un Oh! Y luego vio en dirección a Annabeth pero sin valor para decirle nada.

—Y… se pondrá bien?!

Tanto ella como Frank, Jasón y Piper agacharon la cabeza, Leo no había estado con ellos cuando paso pero al verlos actuar supuso que su amigo griego estaba muy mal.

—De no haber sido por él, Seguramente Pipes también…

Le tembló la voz al imaginarla en el lugar de Percy pero ella tomo su mano con fuerza para hacerlo sentir mejor, sin embargo Annabeth sollozo de nueva cuenta.

Grover y Rachel también hicieron acto de presencia, rápidamente se informaron de lo que ocurrió y lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a su amiga, Rachel la abrazó mientras el sátiro palmeaba su hombro, conmovida por sus muestras de amistad Annabeth soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, ellos sintieron que estaba asustada y aumentaron la fuerza de su abrazo.

—Annabeth escúchame. Le hablaba Grover. No es tu culpa.

—Así es. Recalcó Rachel.

Ambos sintieron el cuerpo de su amiga temblar.

—Aun así… Le flaqueó la voz. Maldición.

—Él se pondrá bien. Dijo Rachel intentando calmarlos a todos. Tiene que… añadió con algo de duda.

—Tú no lo viste Rach. La interrumpió. Apenas se movía. Dijo esto último en un llanto.

La oráculo volvió a abrazarla para tranquilizarla.

Finalmente luego de unas dos horas que parecieron eternas Will apareció por la puerta respirando cansadamente, todos se acercaron a él, con Annabeth a la cabeza.

—Cómo está?. Preguntó ella.

Will Solace suspiro profundo antes de hablar.

—Hice todo lo que pude.

El corazón de todos dio un vuelco.

—Pero no habrá mejoría hasta que no le pase el veneno.

Kayla apareció por su lado llevando la bolsa de trabajo del hijo de Apolo, su rostro lucía bastante preocupado como si esa hubiera sido la peor herida que hubiera visto en su vida.

—Además perdió muchísima sangre. Continuaba explicando. Habrá que esperar para ver.

Annabeth se sintió como si estuviera a la deriva, por suerte Will le permitió entrar pero solo a ella, a los demás no le importo.

Cuando entro a la habitación y lo vio nuevamente tuvo que contener unas fuertes ganas de llorar, yacía recostado en su cama, con todo el abdomen completamente vendado, su piel morena estaba muy muy pálida, había varios vendajes ensangrentados en la mesa de al lado con unos cuantos trozos de ropa cortados, aun respiraba superficialmente pero no tanto como hace unas horas, su corazón latía débilmente pero al menos ya tenía pulso, aunque leve.

—Percy. Susurró con dolor recordando todas las veces antes que había sido malherido y pensando que ninguna de aquellas se encontró tan cerca de la muerte como en esta.

Se sentó al lado de su cama en una silla cercana y tomo su mano la cual estaba tibia, sin embargo su rostro era apacible como si estuviera durmiendo profundamente, acaricio su mejilla en un intento de hacer que reaccioné pero nada sucedió.

—Perdóname... Pensó soltando algunas lágrimas. Perdóname por ser tan orgullosa.

Desde la silla donde estaba agachó la cabeza para posarla sobre su mano, pero luego…

—Annie…

Ella levantó la vista rápidamente al oír el diminutivo que él le puso, débil pero claro, y se encontró con aquellos ojos verde mar aunque un tanto apagados pero que tanto amaba viéndola fijamente, haciendo luego un esfuerzo por sonreír para aliviarla pese al dolor que sentía, Annabeth suspiró profundamente, como si hubiera bebido una jarra de néctar, y mientras tenía los ojos cerrados Percy alzo la mano en la que su novia estaba apoyada y la llevo hasta para acariciar cariñosamente su mejilla.

—_Percy… _pensó aun sintiendo el contacto de su piel. Creí que te perdería. Dijo llorando.

Suspiró un segundo, como si cogiera aire suficiente para hablar.

—Hace falta más que un veneno corrosivo y letal… para alejarme de ti, listilla. Le respondió entre pausas

Ella rio suavemente, adoraba que Percy la hiciera reír y era uno de los aspectos que más amaba de él.

—Escucha, yo… dijo haciendo otra pausa para volver a coger aire para sus pulmones debilitados. …quiero disculparme.

Aquel comentario apago su risa y atrajo la curiosidad de la rubia.

—Percy tu no… Quiso hablar pero sintió como él apretaba su mano interrumpiéndola.

—Todo… fue mi culpa. Explicaba aun con voz débil. No debí ser… tan grosero contigo.

Aunque no veía la necesidad, la mente de Annabeth recordó el episodio.

Todo había comenzado luego de su cumpleaños nro. 18, en otoño ambos comenzarían la universidad y a Percy se le ocurrió la idea de vivir al fin juntos en un apartamento frente a la facultad en Nueva York, por desgracia Atenea conocía la propuesta e incluso antes de que su novio se la comentara ella había tenido una seria charla con su hija, no recordaba con detalle las palabras exactas pero tampoco es que la diosa iba a prohibirle eso pero había expresado enormemente su descontento con la idea, por primera vez Annabeth sintió que realmente podría decepcionar a su madre, y una parte de sí misma no quería quedar en malos términos con la diosa.

Por lo que cuando un sonriente Percy se reunió con ella y le habló seriamente de su propuesta pensando que aceptaría sin dudarlo se sorprendió cuando la vio al parecer reacia sin darse cuenta de que albergaba cierto conflicto moral, por lo que no debió sorprenderle cuando este expresó su frustración al respecto, Annabeth pensó que seguramente él creía que ella estaba jugando con él así que comenzó a pasarse de la lengua con palabras como:

"Hablas en serio?!" "Ya tenemos dieciocho y vamos a ir a la universidad" "Hasta cuando tengo que estar —de prueba—" "Cuando dejaras de ser una niña de mama"

Aquel último comentario la ofendió bastante, por lo que le devolvió el favor, tuvieron una discusión… una fea discusión y después no se hablaron como por lo menos una semana, una parte de ella quería disculparse pero su orgullo tonto no la dejó y se sintió mal al respecto, hasta que todo esto paso… ahora que se ponía a recordar mejor, momentos antes de lo ocurrido con el basilisco Percy intento hablar con ella pero Annabeth se negó, luego al saber que ella acompañaría a Jasón y su grupo al bosque decidió acompañarlos.

El resto era historia antigua, nunca tuvo tanto miedo de perder a Percy como ahora, ni cuando desapareció por seis largos meses, ni cuando atravesaron el tártaro y él casi se queda atrás o cuando lucharon contra Gea en la batalla final y mientras aguantaba fuera de la enfermería con el corazón en la boca estaba segura de que no podría soportar su muerte, sobre todo luego de esa tonta pelea por lo que le juro mil veces al estigio que si las parcas no le arrebataban al amor de su vida, ella no solo se disculparía… también le diría que sí a su propuesta.

Y ahora que gracias a los dioses no había muerto, resulta que era él quien se disculpaba cuando no había tenido la culpa en primer lugar.

—Quiero que sepas… Decía con dificultad. …qué si no quieres…

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que una fuerte punzada en su abdomen lo hizo retorcerse.

—Ya no digas nada. Sollozo asustada de ver la expresión de dolor en su rostro y de inmediato se acercó a él y abrazó su cabeza con ternura, la cual estaba medio inclinada hacia arriba por las almohadas que tenía detrás. La misma mano con la que acaricio su rostro la levantó para acariciar la suave espalda de la rubia.

—Te amo, aunque Atenea no lo apruebe. Volvió a decir recuperándose un poco. …Y estoy dispuesto a esperar por ti, toda mi vida de ser necesario.

Annabeth no pudo contener más las lágrimas, ante tan hermosas palabras, que caían por sus mejillas mojando el pelo alborotado de su novio.

—Yo también te amo, te amo demasiado!. Sollozo ella conmovida. Y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado.

Estuvieron por un rato más ahí abrazados disfrutando la presencia del otro, luego Percy la separo de ella por un rato y la miro curiosamente a esos tormentosos ojos grises que lo hipnotizaban.

—Acabas de pedirme matrimonio, chica lista. Le dijo en broma.

Annabeth rio divertidamente aun con algunas lágrimas en las mejillas haciendo que Percy la encontrara olímpicamente adorable.

—No adelantes la mejor parte, sesos de alga. Añadió con ternura.

Pese a haber sido atravesado, desangrado, desgarrado del abdomen y envenenado, Percy cogió fuerza suficiente para levantar el torso y acercar su rostro al de ella fundiéndolo en un tierno beso correspondido y ahí estuvieron por un buen rato, Percy no necesito del vaso de néctar de la mesa de al lado, ya que el roce de su cuerpo con el de ella era suficiente para hacerle olvidar cualquier dolor.

Annabeth agradeció una y mil veces a los dioses (y un poco más a las parcas) por permitirle estar al lado de la persona que amaba, pronto dejarían el campamento y enfrentarían a la vida que aún no dejaba de ser peligrosa para ellos, sabían que mientras estuvieran juntos… nada más importaba.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Anotaciones:**

**(1) **Scutha = Escudo. Es el nombre en latín del escudo rectangular de los romanos los cuales usan en su formación batalla.

Espero que os haya gustado.

HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.


End file.
